The Unknown Legends
by Mossfeathersquishy999
Summary: The legends thathaven't had the opportunity to be passed on to the clans have found their place here, in this fanfiction. WARNING: MIGHT include SPOLIERS!


**Yaaaay! New story thingy. Feel free to give me OC's and I might include them in a chapter or two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Warning: mini spoliers-ish**

**Legend 1: The making of StarClan. **

_This takes place seasons ago, before the clans cats came... With two rouges didn't know their kit would be the one to spread a clan in the sky._

_Where am I? I feel... Weak... What am I?.. How am I?_

A soft voice, sounded loud and nearby. "Oh... This one isn't going to survive.. Oh well... That is what my sister told me. Not all of them would survive."

_My... My mother?... _

Other tiny kitten paws nudged her, knocking her around.

The soft voice spoke again. "They need names..." A deeper voice echoed into her ears. "Why name that one when she is going to die?"

"Sun! She needs a name even though she will not survive."

"Fine Moon, if that's what you want."

The voices grew fainter, it was harder to breathe. She began gasping for breath.

"This one will be Sky."

"And this one will be Night."

"And what about this one Moon?" The deep voice asked the soft voice.

A large paw nudged her. She struggled, uncertain why there was suddenly not much air.

"That one... That one will be..."

As she took her last gasping breath, her mother told her what her name was.

"Star."

• • •

It's not fun being dead.

No pain, no bliss, floating in a colour that is not black, or white, or any other colour known to anyone. It's not boring, not exciting. No life, yet you are here, and aware of cats that are dead and alive.

Star was only here for what felt like a day, and she was fed up with it. No time, no space, no hunger, no pain. No happiness, no satisfaction...

Star had stopped listing the reasons why death sucked when she hit the top 30 reasons.

_I wish there was a place cats could live happily to spend there time in death. We don't deserve this!_

• • •

Star didn't "sleep" but there were times where she slipped into blackness. She called it "Dark rest".

During one Dark rest, Star saw things. _Strange... I never "see" anything here... In this death place. _

She saw colour. Actual, real colour. Green, red, purple, blue. Orange, yellow, white, brown, black, grey. This colour was weaving and mixing against itself. Swirling. Sparkling. The glow of sun. The shine of moon. Star watched in awe.

Then she 'woke up' from her rest. What was that? She wondered. _It was... Beautiful. _

Many 'days' past as Star wondered about this. No other dead cat around her noticed anything. She didn't sense any disturbance.

_Maybe I can try to see it again..._

Concentrating on the thought of that waving colour. Gently slipping into Dark rest without noticing, she saw the strands of the sparkling colour.

_This... This is the thin edge of death. With it, maybe... _

Reaching out to it, Star got closer and closer until... She felt terror as she was sucked in.

• • •

She woke. Looking down, she-

_Huh?! I can see... My paws?_

Whipping around, she saw she was floating not on, around, beside, or under the colour, but in the colour.

_Umm... What can I do here?_

Reaching her paws forward, she grasped a couple strands. Green... Hmm...

Planting it firmly where she was standing, she thought, _grass. Rich. Green. Fresh, grass._ The colour began weaving backward, forward, combining and twisting. And soon, there was a single blade of grass, right in front of her that was sparkling.

_This grass... Beautiful. _

Every waking moment, Star spent her time weaving and mixing. Creating trees, rocks, rivers. But she soon found out that she couldn't make prey.

_I can't make prey? Strange._ Star was staring at a brown lump of colour which she had been trying to turn into a mouse._ Meh. I might as well turn this into mud. _

• • •

Seasons passed.

Star weaved in time and space. Leaves and flowers. And more failed attempts of squirrels, cats, birds, fish, and other animals.

"Star?"

Star stiffened. _Did my attempt of making a cat work?_

Turning around, she gasped. She knew instinctively this was her mother. And... Her father right behind her.

She tried to speak. But she couldn't. She hadn't learnt any cat language, yet she had known what to call the things she created. But she seemed that she couldn't say anything out loud right now.

"Star..." Her father meowed. "You have created something amazing."

"We all think so." Star's mother added.

Star's eyes widened as she saw other cats, long gone to the living world, come into this new world she created.

Words flooded to her head. "Mother, father! Everyone... Thank you!"

• • •

The group of cats discovered many things. Star learned she could travel to living cats in their dreams or in visions, but it would it would only last moments. A cat from the group named Swirl learned that cats who believed in spirits and such caught prey, and the prey came into Star's world for the group.

Star sent her mother, Moon, to weave the moon and control it in this world. And she sent her father Sun to weave and control the sun.

Birch, a white, grey, and black she-cat, was very faint and seemed almost like mist. One day, when she and Star were hunting, she disappeared. Star had been terrified, but realized that she must of been dead for too long, and couldn't stay here. She wished her well, and told the group about the incident.

Star was shocked when a cat, Half Moon, was melted into a pool no one created. Star realized Half Moon had suddenly returned to the living, with the same name, but no memory of them Star and the others.

She had told only the closest of cats to her about this, and told them to pass it on to some other cat later on in case they disappeared like Birch had.

The group had been thriving, and more and more cats were coming here.

• • •

"_Enough!_"

The moons passed, and the group had been split into own separate groups. Everyone was arguing.

Star was fed up with cats yowling had snarling. "I know all of you are not happy that others think a different way then others do. You all know how to weave swirkles."

The group had been calling the shining banners of colour 'swirkles', for the swirling and sparkling was how you identified them.

There were a series of "yes"'s and "uh-huh"'s from the crowd.

Star shut her eyes. _Should I really do it? After all we have been through?... I must... I know I must. Or the cats will start battles, and I cannot afford that. Not here. _

"I want you all the go off, and weave your new world. We shall separate. We have to."

"No!"

"_Yes!_"

"Why?!"

"Who gets to keep this world?"

Star glared at Lion, their newest member. "No cat gets this world! Not me, not you. No one!"

George, a house cat when he was alive, stood up. "Then this well turn into a useless dump of prey and trees!"

Star sighed. _Breath in, breath out._ "Our last duty together will be destroying this place. Unweave what we have weaved. And no one shall remain here. Leave enough ground to travel on, or else we may be lost to the 'Nowhere' again."

Chorus of gasps. Yowls. But few heartbeats later as the hubbub died down, they separated to their groups, and began unweaving their home.

• • •

Groups traveled off. Star and her group were made of new cats that came to join them, her parents, and a few other cats.

"Okay, I think we traveled far enough." Star murmured. Looking around at the swirlkles that danced around. "Let's start weaving."

They made woodland trees, pine trees, rivers, and moorland. Rocks. Marshes. The 'Living pool' Half Moon had disappeared into also appeared near a oak tree Star's mother had been weaving.

Star also weaved strange rainbow coloured swirlkles into a pool, realizing this was a pool that she could fore see things that could happen later in the living world. Star was fascinated by this strange concept.

_Oh, no..._ Star was watching the pool again as a cat, Grey Wing, was confronted by his brother Clear Sky, and a whole army of cats. _That's like... 15 against one! Or more than 15!_

The battle raged. Grey Wing's army suddenly appeared and the two sides fought.

"No!"

Star looked up to realize Storm, a cat that hadn't joined long ago, was also watching the battle. "Clear Sky... Grey Wing... How could they?"

"You know them?"Star asked.

"Yes. When I was alive, I was Clear Sky's mate. I thought he was to overprotective, so I left him. But it cost me my life, and two of my kit's lives. Only one of my kits survived. Grey Wing took such good care of him..."

"Well, there is nothing we can do-"

The swirlkles around them vibrated. Star and Storm jumped to their paws. The swirlkles would vibrate when a new cat joined. "Come on!" Star hurried to the place the new cats came.

When the got there, they saw a cat lying down. "Where am I?"

"You are in the place where dead cats go to." Star said, not really seeing any need to go into a detailed explanation.

"What's your name?" Storm asked the tortoiseshell tom.

Before he could reply, the swirlkles vibrated and another cat appeared. Star gasped. "Two deaths in a battle so recent?" Storm turned to Star. I'm going to the pool. I need to see what's going on." Star nodded.

Turning to the two cats in front of her, she began explaining who she was, where they were, and asked their names. The cat that had appeared first was said his name was Fircone, and the other cat's name was Hawk's Swoop.

The swirlkles vibrated once more. _No! Not more deaths!_ Star saw Storm dashing towards her. "Not good! Bad. _Very bad._" Storm gasped.

"What's going on down there?" Star asked. Another cat appeared near them. As Star helped lifted the cat up to his paws, Storm was explaining. "Clear Sky and his group are killing so many cats. If they do not come together, they will all die!"

As the swirlkles vibrated every few times, Star could only watch helplessly as more and more cats came. Storm had gone back to the pool. Finally, the swirlkles stopped vibrating. There were six cats that had died tonight.

Storm came back. "This battle has stopped, but there will be other battles if they don't unite. They must _unite!_" Star nodded. "Unite, or die, in battles like this."

Storm looked at the cats that had died in the battle. "All of you, come with us. We need to make them see battle is not the way. I'll get some more cats, and then we're off."

• • •

"What do you mean, we can't go!?"

Storm was shocked when she saw the pool wasn't letting Star go through. "The pool isn't taking us anywhere, it-"

Storm and Star gasped. The reflection of the pool showed not Star, but a single shining swirlkle, that was going away from another group of swirlkles. Then the one swirlkle disappeared. The pictures swam, and soon Star was staring at her own reflection again.

Storm looked at Star. "A sign." She breathed. "We need to sacrifice one of us to go and warn the cats of death ahead if they don't untie."

The cats behind them looked shocked. Star thought for a moment. "I'll go."

Storm shook her head. "No! I'll go. I-"

Star put her tail on Storm's shoulders. "Those cats don't know me. If you don't go warn them, they won't believe me. I'll go." Storm stared at her despairingly.

"But Storm..."

"Yes?"

"A 'group' doesn't sound formal. I'd like to call this a clan. StarClan, so that you never forget me."

Storm licked behind her ears. "Of course. I'll tell the cats to unite or die, and they maybe they have a much better chance of being alive."

Star turned to the pool. "Tell everyone about StarClan. Tell them what happened to me."

Then without hesitating, she jumped into the pool, and was swallowed by the dark glistening splashes.

• • •

Storm was standing in the clearing where Grey Wing and Clear Sky had just had their battle. About to say something else, she was suddenly distracted. A falling, shining star!

Bright Stream, Clear Sky's former mate, jumped and stared at the star. "Look! It's a sign!"

Storm nodded. "A sign. It means that you all live under the same stars - that a single moon shines onto your nests - We have come to tell you one final thing. Unite or die."

And StarClan vanished from the living cat's sight.

"I hope they got the message." Bright Stream fretted as the cats walked back towards their nests. "We were lucky that shining star sign came when it did."

But little did they know, that falling, shining sign, was the cat who had saved them from the dull, horrible death.

Star.

**I dunno. Like it? Hate it? Well, in case people are wondering, the last-ish parts were from The Last Battle, the third book from Dawn of The Clans, and the newest series of Warriors since 2014 (the time I'm writing this). Anyway, this is pretty much always going to be 'in progress', because legends come and go, and don't really end... So yes. I don't know, make sense?**

**R&R!**


End file.
